El Eslabon Perdido
by Xian-Kar
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió entre la saga de Jinchu y el final del manga? Esta historia relata la vida de Kenshin y Kaoru antes de casarse y tener a Kenji. Intentando seguir la linea del autor, con misterio, humor y romance, continúan las aventuras de Kenshin y los demás. Aparecen antiguos personajes que fueron olvidados, y surgen algunos nuevos y grandes enemigos.
1. 1: un pasado confuso, un futuro incierto

**Capitulo 1: Un pasado confuso, un futuro incierto**

-¡Kenshin! ¡Kenshin! –

Podía escuchar una voz que lo llamaba. Como en un sueño lejano, apenas un eco. Vino a su mente la imagen de Kaoru. Pero no. Aquella voz provenía de algún rincón más oscuro de su mente, de un alma desesperada. Quiso abrir sus ojos para seguir a aquella voz atormentada, pero solo logró ver la oscuridad de la noche cubriendo los callejones de Kyoto. La sangre corría como ríos por las veredas, mientras una mujer ahogaba un grito sobre el cadáver de un joven samurái. De pronto Kenshin se encontró a si mismo sosteniendo una espada ensangrentada, sin su filo revertido. Dejo caer el arma al suelo, aterrado de descubrir que había enloquecido, que había vuelto a ser un asesino. Corrió hacia aquella mujer rogando que no fuera demasiado tarde para ayudarla. Entonces ella se puso de pie, y volteo su rostro bruscamente, mirándolo fijo.

-Tomoe – Kenshin estaba perplejo. Ella lo abrazó, y de pronto la nieve cubrió todo el lugar. Donde quiera que miraba solo veía todo blanco, excepto por la mujer que yacía entre sus brazos, pintada de rojo.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude! – Él intento gritar pero no había nadie – Tomoe resiste. Estarás bien…- pero la mujer estaba fría y blanca como la nieve. – ¡Ayuda!- sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente a alguien entre las eternas filas de pinos que los rodeaban, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz que llamaba su nombre entre llantos. Solo entonces apareció un hombre de cabellos blancos y lentes oscuros, sonriendo sombríamente. "Enishi" pensó.

-Kenshin… - la voz que lo llamaba sonaba cada vez más cercana. Fue entonces cuando volvió a mirar a la persona que sostenía entre sus brazos.

-¡Kaoru-dono! – fue tan grande el asombro que cayó con ella sobre la nieve, dejando un halo de sangre a su alrededor. – No. No por favor. Por qué está sucediendo esto. Kaoru-dono…no pude hacer nada – sus lágrimas caían sobre la vieja espada que atravesaba el pecho de la mujer, era tal su desesperación que apenas podía respirar. Mientras Enishi observaba y reía eufóricamente.

-¡Kenshin! ¡Kenshin!- el llanto retumbaba en sus oídos, los gritos eran tan fuertes que ya se hacían insoportables, y todo el lugar ardía en llamas…

¡KENSHIN DESPIERTA!

…

-Yahiko – Cuando abrió los ojos le costó trabajo percatarse donde estaba, se encontró sentado afuera del _dojo_ Kamiya. Observó un momento como el agua del estanque llenaba la caña de bambú hasta dejarla caer sobre la otra, y luego escuchó otra vez la voz de Yahiko, volviendo en sí.

-¿Estas bien Kenshin?- Yahiko lo miraba preocupado- llevas sentado aquí toda la mañana sin moverte, te he estado llamando hace un rato.

\- no te preocupes, ha sido solo un mal sueño – respondió intentando secar disimuladamente sus ojos.

Sin terminar de convencerse, el chico intentó animarlo– pues entonces apúrate, Kaoru nos está esperando, debe estar enfurecida. Tendrás que hacer la limpieza por mí esta semana.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Casi lo olvido! ¿Qué hora es? Me matará si no llego a tiempo. Gracias por venir a buscarme, se lo ansioso que debes estar por ver a Tsubame-chan

¡Claro que no! Es decir… si estoy ansioso… por verlos a todos, en el Akabeko reconstruido- su voz temblaba mientras su rostro se iba tornando rojo.

Por su puesto – Kenshin sonrió – vamos.

* * *

Parecía que el Akabeko tuviera su propio festival esa noche. Las luces llamaban la atención de los transeúntes, que observaban hacia adentro los pasillos adornados con lámparas de papeles y artículos traídos desde occidente. La música alcanzaba hasta las cuadras más cercanas, y la comida y el licor abundaban para todos los amigos y conocidos que habían ayudado a reconstruir el lugar. En el salón principal, Kaoru recibía a los primero invitados que comenzaban a llegar. Kenshin y Yahiko aprovecharon de entrar disimuladamente para dirigirse a la cocina, cuando Kaoru los vio

-Kenshin…se supone que debían haber llegado hace media hora. La pobre Tsubame está sola en la cocina terminando la comida-

-¿Tsubame? - Yahiko corrió a la cocina. Y Kenshin se quedó solo con la mirada amenazadora de Kaoru.

-¡espérame Yahiko no me dejes!- Corrió tras él.

-Es el colmo…- los miro refunfuñado, y rápidamente cambio su expresión a una sonrisa radiante recibiendo a los invitados

En la cocina Kenshin y Yahiko hicieron su entrada triunfal, mientras Tsubame miraba sin saber que hacer las bandejas con 100 rolls de sushi aun sin cortar.

-_¡hiten mitsurugi ryu!_ -

-_¡kamiya kashin ryu_! -

Y en unos segundos todas las bandejas se encontraban cortadas en varias piezas.

-¡Gracias! Muchísimas gracias Yahiko-ch… Yahiko-kun- dijo Tsubame, y volvieron los tres al comedor para unirse al resto de los invitados en las mesas

Para la sorpresa de Kenshin, Kaoru ya había comenzado a beber sake con los amigos de Sano, recordando buenos momentos, conversando animosamente.

-¿Kaoru-dono no es muy temprano para comenzar a beber?-dijo con una tímida sonrisa

-Ken-san déjala beber en paz, ya es una adulta, recuerda que hace unos días cumplió 18- dijo Tae

-así es, además no tengo por qué pedirte permiso a ti- respondió Kaoru apartando su mirada.

La fiesta continuo, y la gente bebía y comía en cantidades. Kenshin debía vigilar constantemente a Yahiko para que no se acercara al alcohol, a la vez que observaba de lejos a Kaoru beber sin poder decir nada, mientras lo obligaban a servirse otro sake. Entonces noto que Tae trajo unas botellas con forma y etiqueta muy particular.

El vino es un licor que proviene de la uva- aclaró Tae mientras vertía el oscuro liquido sobre las copas- es muy típico en los banquetes occidentales.

Todos los invitados se sirvieron una copa para acompañar los platos calientes. A eso de las 11 de la noche, Yahiko se había rendido ante el sueño y un estómago lleno, recostándose en una esquina. Cuando nadie miraba, Tsubame lo cubrió con una manta tratando de no despertarlo, y se sentó a su lado, y vencida por la pesadez de sus parpados también se durmió.

Ya se había ido la mayoría de la gente, y las copas de más habían hecho que Kaoru olvidara su enojo con Kenshin. Incluso él se había entusiasmado con el vino y se sentía un poco inestable. En general no le gustaba beber, se sentía inseguro, desprotegido, no tenía sus sentidos al máximo. Solo solia beber antes de la Era Meiji, cuando no le importaba morir, y las noches se hacían muy largas cuando veía los rostros de los hombres que había asesinado. Ahora no. Ahora había encontrado la paz en Tokyo, una vida tranquila, por primera vez en muchos años dormía en una cama, y no en vigilia con su espada. Y sin embargo, ese día algo lo incitó a beber. Se sentía inquieto. Sabía que ya había terminado todo el episodio con Enishi, pero aun así, todo había sido muy reciente. Aun no se recuperaba de la culpa que sentía por haber involucrado a Kaoru, ni del shock de ver a la mujer que amaba "morir" por segunda vez. Se sintió mareado, hizo lo mejor que pudo para ponerse de pie y salir, necesitaba aire fresco.

Se sentó en el marco de la puerta de entrada del Akabeko, dejando atrás el murmullo y las risas de sus amigos. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con un cielo despejado de pleno verano, y de alguna forma se sintió aliviado. Estaba tan concentrado observando las estrellas, que no sintió cuando Kaoru se sentó a su lado.

-mira las luciérnagas- dijo ella, y el lugar estaba rodeado de pequeñas lucecitas- la última vez que las vimos así, te ibas a Kyoto y te despedías, y yo creía no verte más.

-muchas cosas han pasado en tan poco tiempo- guardó silencio un instante para escuchar el canto de las cigarras- quizás lo más importante, es que encontré mi hogar.

-Kenshin- Kaoru lo miro y le sonrió- eso me hace muy feliz. Sabes… he pensado mucho estos días, y he llegado a la conclusión de que lo de Enishi no fue la primera ni será la última vez que nuestras vidas corren peligro, ya que jamás lo volvió a mencionar- Kenshin la miró sorprendido, pues no creía que ella también seguía pensando en lo sucedido – pero ahora sé cuál es la solución. Estoy segura. Quiero quedarme a tu lado, sin importar que el pasado venga a acecharte una y otra vez. No voy a esconderme lejos, ni me quedare cerca para que me protejas. Luchare a tu lado siempre.

-Kaoru-dono- Kenshin le sonrió. Se sentía tan aliviado de no ser el único que le seguía dando vueltas a ese tema, que quiso abrazarla. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Kenshin tomo su mano, y asintió con su cabeza – también quiero luchar contigo a mi lado, y no sentir miedo de perderte.

Kaoru se sonrojo, sin saber que hacer luego de eso, pues él la miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa sincera. Así que cambio el tema apartando la mirada – Kenshin- su rostro se tornó triste y sombrío- ¿No crees que es un poco solitario a veces? Me refiero a la casa, sin Sanosuke y Megumi…

-si a veces se siente un poco vacía, es cierto – dijo melancólico- Pero por otro lado nos tenemos el uno al otro y a Yahiko. Y el _dojo_ cada día va aumentando sus alumnos. Además, Megumi no esta tan lejos, y podemos ir a verla en cualquier momento- Kenshin sonrió

-¿eh? ¡Tienes razón! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Mañana mismo iremos a verla-

-¿oro?…

Kaoru se puso de pie enérgicamente, entusiasmada por la idea de viajar. Pero el alcohol no acompañaba mucho a su cuerpo, y se tambaleo de un lado a otro, perdiendo el equilibrio. Kenshin intento pararse rápidamente para atajarla, olvidando que él también se encontraba entorpecido por el efecto del vino, y ambos tropezaron, cayendo él primero para amortiguar el golpe. Sin moverse del lugar Kenshin preguntó

– ¿estás bien?-

\- sí, eso creo- y cuando se incorporaron para sentarse, sus rostros se encontraron, mirándose fijamente. Era primera vez que Kaoru veía a Kenshin con sus mejillas sonrojadas, quizás por el efecto del alcohol, pero le pareció aún más tierno que de costumbre. Se dio cuenta que el aun la sostenía por los brazos, y que se encontraba sentada sobre él. Nunca había visto tan de cerca su cicatriz, y no pudo contener las ganas de acariciarla, dibujando una línea imaginaria con sus dedos sobre ella. Entonces el tomo su rostro entre sus manos, apartando los mechones de cabello de su rostro. Se encontraban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Él se acercó un poco más para acortar la distancia que quedaba entre sus labios…

¡KAORU! ¡KENSHIN! ¡Una carta de Sano! Dice que… - Yahiko entro corriendo por la puerta y observo la escena asombrado – oye Kensin, me alegro que al fin te hayas decidido. Pero por qué te demoraste tanto, hagan eso en otro lado.

Kaoru sentía como la sangre le subía a la cabeza y se tornaba roja de pies a cabeza, y su reacción fue tomar a Kenshin por la cabeza, y estrellarla contra la tierra, escondiéndolo como un avestruz, y rió nerviosamente – ahahaha no es lo que tú piensas Yahiko, solo estábamos…- mientras Kenshin se quejaba desde el suelo

Si claro – dijo Yahiko sin tomarla en cuenta- en todo caso lean la carta de Sano – Kenshin y Kaoru se pusieron de pie para leerla.

_Hey amigos, espero se encuentren bien. Yo ya llegue al continente, me encuentro en estos momentos en Shanghai. ¡La comida esta buenísima y muy barata! Conocí a un monje shaolin que hablaba japonés y me ayudo con el idioma, es un excelente luchador. Lo obligué a que me mostrara el templo donde entrena, y estoy afuera esperando a que venga el maestro, pero no me quieren dejar entrar. Aun así entrare aunque tengo que echar el templo abajo hahaha._

_Cuidense. Y Kenshi… hazte hombre de una buena vez. Cuida de Kaoru y Yahiko, o quizás ellos tendrán que cuidarte a ti. Saludos a esa doctora loca, pobre de ella que no sea la mejor cuando yo vuelva._

Las caras de todos mostraban una mezcla de felicidad, con decepción y preocupación.

-va a derrumbar un templo… y destruirá toda China…- dijo Kaoru

-hazte hombre…hazte hombre- Kenshin repetía para sí mismo sentado en un rincón

-¡esperen! Hay algo más, miren. – Yahiko apuntó al reverso de la carta

_Post Data: Ah, casi lo olvido. Una persona importante para mi ira a verlos. Es muy fuerte y valiente, por favor cuiden bien de esta persona._

La única persona que se les vino la mente fue su amigo de la infancia Katsuhiro, lo que era muy poco probable, así que debieron quedarse con la intriga. Decidieron entrar nuevamente.

Kenshin y Yahiko ayudaron a Tae a retirar la loza sucia y a ordenar, ya que Tsubame se encontraba profundamente dormida, y Kaoru ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la resaca. Luego de ordenar, Kenshin subió a Kaoru sobre su espalda y partieron camino de regreso a casa.

-debería darte vergüenza- Yahiko molestaba a Kaoru cuando iban saliendo

-tu dormiste la mitad de la noche y por eso no te sientes como yo de cansada- respondió ella, sin animo siquiera de discutir

Justo en la salida, un hombre alto y de capucha negra se paró frente a la puerta, y sin mirarlos, espero a que salieran para él entrar. Tae salió a recibirlo – Disculpe señor, acabamos de cerrar. Por favor vuelva otro día-

-oh, discúlpeme. Es una lástima- y agachando su cabeza, dio media vuelta y se retiró.

A Kenshin le llamó la atención su vestimenta, y sentía alrededor de él un aura extraña y densa. Prefirió no decir nada, y esperar a que el tipo se fuera. Luego emprendieron camino tranquilamente a la casa.


	2. 2: ¿Voluntad o fuerza?

**Capítulo 2: ¿voluntad o fuerza?**

Una semana había pasado desde la carta de Sanosuke, y ninguna noticia sobre la persona que haría una visita al dojo Kamiya. Pronto se olvidaron del tema, pues Kenshin tenía otros asuntos de los que preocuparse. Ya tenía más de 30 años, y se había establecido en Tokyo con Kaoru y Yahiko, pero en la Era Meiji no lograba encontrar alguna ocupación, ni algún trabajo para ayudar monetariamente a Kaoru. No es que le molestara hacer las labores domésticas, cocinar, lavar, hacer las compras, sino más bien que quería mostrar verdaderamente su gratitud y contribuir de alguna otra forma. Iba camino al mercado de la ciudad cuando venía meditando sobre esto, cuando de pronto se topó con una multitud reunida en el puente. Se había armado un gran alboroto, y no lograba distinguir lo que murmuraba la gente. Su instinto le decía que algo grave estaba sucediendo, y decidió echar un vistazo, intento abrirse paso entremedio de la gente para ver algo.

-¡No lo hagas! – podía escuchar a una joven gritando alarmada

Cuando logro adentrarse en el centro de la aglomeración de gente, observó a un hombre sentado sobre la orilla del puente, con los pies colgando y mirando hacia el rio, cuyo torrente había aumentado notoriamente por el calor y los deshielos.

-no sé lo que hice para que decidieras esto, pero háblame, perdóname por favor- decía la muchacha entre llantos, intentando en vano acercarse a él, pues cada vez que lo hacía, él se precipitaba un poco más hacia el borde. Tanto así, que en cualquier segundo podría caer al río. Kenshin buscó con la mirada la forma más sigilosa de acercarse para impedir que cayera, pero en vez de eso, su mirada se cruzó con la de un rostro familiar. Un hombre de cabello y ojos dorados, con una vestimenta occidental bajo una larga capa negra. Le pareció extraño que llevara aquellas ropas bajo aquel sol de verano, y aun más extraño que sostuviera entre sus manos una botella pequeña, que al destaparla despedía un fuerte olor. Entonces recordó donde había visto ese rostro, hace una semana atrás, la noche en el Akabeko. Dio un rápido giro y tomo impulso con sus piernas para dar un salto y tomar en el aire al hombre que iba a saltar, pero todo sucedió tan rápido, que fue demasiado tarde. La muchacha sollozaba aferrada a la baranda donde había estado sentado el hombre que salto, y cuando Kenshin volvió a buscar al extranjero misterioso, ya había desaparecido.

Pocos minutos después, llego la policía a interrogar a la muchacha y a algunos testigos. Kenshin prefirió moverse por su cuenta y revisar por los alrededores a ver si encontraba a aquel hombre de aspecto curioso, pero no logro dar con su paradero. Finalmente decidió comprar las verduras y el saco de arroz que necesitaba, y que al día siguiente haría una visita a Saito.

* * *

-Kaoru-dono, Yahiko. Ya llegue- Kenshin llamó pero no hubo respuesta. Entro a la casa cargado de compras, y abrió la puerta del salón

-¿oro?- se encontraban Yahiko y Kaoru sentados en silencio, observando con desconfianza a una chica que aparentaba unos 12 años, también sentada en silencio frente a ellos.

-Kenshin- al oír el nombre, la chica abrió los ojos de par en par y volteo a mirarlo- esta niña dice que viene a verte, y que no hablará con nadie ni dirá nada sobre ella hasta hablar contigo- dijo Kaoru

-mi papa me dijo que en el camino no hablara con extraños- respondió ella

-¿de dónde la conoces Kenshin?- preguntó irritada

-lo siento, nunca antes la había visto- sonrió sinceramente

La chica se puso de pie y se acercó al – Himura Kenshin-san, mi nombre es Uki. Soy la hermana menor de Sanosuke. He venido acá a entrenarme con usted en el kenjustu. Por favor sea mi maestro- hizo una reverencia y permaneció así mientras hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

-no sabíamos que Sano tenía una hermana-

-y un hermano menor también-contesto la chica- es que él no tiene contacto con nosotros hace mucho tiempo. Hace un par de meses fue a visitarnos después de años, y ni siquiera nos dijo quién era. Solo después de que se fuera nos percatamos. Y él nos dijo, antes de partir, que si queríamos hacernos fuertes, viniéramos a Tokyo y preguntáramos por usted. Por eso no podía hablar con nadie más

-¿y qué hay de nosotros?- preguntaron Yahiko y Kaoru

-no los mencionó-

-Uki-chan. Te agradezco que hayas venido desde tan lejos. Pero la verdad es que yo no puedo ser tu profesor- a medida que hablaba, el rostro de la chica mostraba decepción- aún no he recibido el título de mi maestro, y por lo demás, no tengo intenciones de traspasar mi estilo a nadie en esta era-

-Pero…Sanosuke dijo…-

-Uki-chan, lo siento mucho- Dijo Kaoru dulcemente- lamento que hayas venido desde lejos. Eres bienvenida cuando quieras. Quédate aquí esta noche, y mañana te llevaremos a ver Tokyo, ¿Qué dices?-

-¡es que ustedes no entienden!- Uki lucía alterada- necesito aprender a manejar un arma, necesito proteger a alguien. No puede ser de otra forma…-

Aquellas palabras llegaron a Kenshin como una flecha en su pecho – Si vas a proteger a alguien – dijo- no puedes hacerlo hiriendo a otras personas que desean proteger a sus seres queridos. Lo siento, pero no voy a ensenarte un estilo para asesinar.

La chica luchaba para contener sus lágrimas – la verdad, es que Sanosuke no me dijo que viniera. Se lo dijo a Outa, mi hermano pequeño. Pero él no puede venir, alguien debe quedarse ayudando a mi padre mientras buscamos ayuda- una primera gota rodo por sus mejilla mientras hablaba- La última vez Sanosuke y mi padre se hicieron cargo de la mafia que andaba tras nuestros terrenos, sin embargo son hombres poderosos y con muchos contactos, y cada cierto tiempo volverán a venir. Mi padre puede con ellos por el momento, pero no podrá por siempre. Ya es más viejo, y necesita que alguien más lo ayude, pero mi hermano es aún muy pequeño, es incapaz de someterse a un duro entrenamiento. Mi madre antes de fallecer me hizo jurar que siempre iba a protegerlo-

-Uki-chan- Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos conmovidos por su historia. Hasta de pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe.

-¡UKI!- un niño de apariencia delicada y unos 10 años apareció tras la puerta- he venido a buscarte-

-¿!Outa!?-

-¿Es su hermano?- Kenshin y Yahiko se miraron confusos

-He decidido que también quiero ser más fuerte, y entrenar contigo, para que no tengas que esforzarte siempre tanto por nosotros. Yo quiero protegerte a ti, yo soy tu hermano-

-Outa- Uki lo abrazo y estallo en llanto- llegaste hasta acá solo. Estas bien, me alegro tanto.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Kenshin se levantó temprano a preparar el desayuno. Yahiko y Kaoru estaban ya sentados en el comedor, cuando entraron Uki y Outa.

-Gracias por todo, y disculpen las molestias- ambos reverenciaron con su cabeza

-¿oro?-Kenshin venia entrando con su delantal y los platos- al menos quédense a desayunar

-muchas gracias- respondieron- pero debemos partir cuanto antes

De pronto Kaoru e puso de pie, y apuntándolos con el dedo pregunto: ¿y ustedes a donde creen que van? ¿No venían a buscar a alguien que los hiciera más fuertes?

-pero Himura-san dijo que no nos podía entrenar-

-Me presento. Soy Kamiya Kaoru, heredera y maestra del _Kamiya kasshin ryu. _Y hoy es su día de suerte, porque he decidido aceptarlos en mi escuela. Y este es Yahiko, mi alumno número uno-

-sempai a sus órdenes- Yahiko guiñó un ojo

Los niños los miraron en silencio e inexpresivos unos instantes, analizando sus palabras. Uki contestó:

-imposible-

-¿eh? Y por qué no?-

-porque él es solo un niño, al igual que nosotros. Y además, ninguna chica con vestidos así de femeninos, y cabello largo como el tuyo puede ser instructora de artes marciales-

Ese comentario solo hizo que Kaoru insistiera ciegamente en demostrarle su habilidad a Uki. Un fuego la invadió desde adentro- ¡ya verás! Termines su desayuno rápido- y desapareció por el pasillo

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kaoru volvió a aparecer, esta vez con su traje de entrenamiento. Con su espada de madera apunto a Kenshin- saca tu espada y luchemos-

Kenshin miro hacia ambos lados, y al no ver a nadie más se señaló a si mism0- ¿oro?

-tu sakabato Kenshin- y blandió la espada de madera en el aire, esquivando el apenas el ataque

-P-Pero Kaoru-dono…yo no puedo luchar contigo-

-claro que puedes-

Kenshin se acercó lentamente a Yahiko, lo tomo por los brazos y lo puso al frente suyo, como un escudo- Yahiko va a hacerlo.-

-¿eh? Kenshin no me vengas con eso a mí- dijo Yahiko

-perfecto- dijo Kaoru- después de todo es mi alumno estrella

De esta manera salieron todos al patio, siguiendo a Yahiko y Kaoru que se dirigían al dojo. Uno en cada extremo, se pusieron en posición de batalla, Kaoru a la defensiva con una sonrisa zagas, y Yahiko planeando con inseguridad su ataque. Finalmente empezó el primer round con su ataque, tras el cual en un movimiento cayó al suelo. En el segundo ataque, fueron cuatro movimientos de Kaoru los que lo mandaron al suelo. En el tercero, Yahiko pensó en defender en vez de atacar, y usar la técnica secreta del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Kaoru había previsto esto, y en vez de atacar directamente con su espada, evito un contraataque atacando con su cuerpo.

-¡kamiya kasshin ju-jitsu!- y rápidamente lo derribo sin que él pudiera hacer ningún movimiento. Le dio unos segundos y lo ayudo a levantarlo del suelo- Un maestro siempre debe perfeccionarse- se dirigió a Uki- probablemente Yahiko ya me ha superado en fuerza y destreza, pero es la técnica la que hace al maestro.

La chica la contempló un instante, analizando cada palabra, y de pronto Kaoru le pareció digna de admiración. Compartía con ella el hecho de ser mujer y querer hacerse más fuerte para no tener que preocupar a los suyos, y en su inocente mente de niña fue creando una imagen heroica de ella. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ella y su hermano aceptaron ser discípulos de Kaoru.


	3. 3: Voluntad y fuerza

**Capitulo 3: Voluntad y Fuerza**

El entrenamiento era duro, principalmente la preparación física, pues nunca se habían sometido a ningún tipo de entrenamiento. Uki constantemente discutía con Yahiko, sintiendo envidia porque ella aun no podía manejar una espada, ni disponía de la atención total de Kaoru en su entrenamiento. No entendía por qué ellos debían correr alrededor de la casa y trapear los pasillos mientras Yahiko aprendía todas las técnicas. Outa solo se limitaba a cumplir al pie de la letra el entrenamiento, y Kaoru los alentaba con la promesa de que después de esa primera etapa aprenderían a usar una espada.

Al cabo de dos semanas de trabajo intensivo, la práctica del kenjustu llegó. Kaoru practicaba con Uki y Yahiko con Outa, 3 horas al día. Los tres comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, dividiéndose las labores, y yendo a comprar. En un principio Kenshin se sentía deprimido, pues su único aporte en la casa era cocinar, lavar y hacer las compras, y ya no había necesidad de eso. A pesar de su frustración, esto le dio una idea, y se dio cuenta que ahora tendría tiempo para buscar un trabajo.

Un día, Uki, Outa y Yahiko fueron a comprar carne para la cena, apurados para que no fueran a cerrar el mercado, pues se les había hecho tarde jugando con unas pelotas a orillas del rio, y ya comenzaba a oscurecer. A pesar de que discutían, los tres se llevaban muy bien, y Yahiko se sentía feliz de convivir con gente de su edad. Se habían entusiasmado tanto con la práctica de espadas, que habían olvidado que las traigan consigo, lo que les hacía más difícil correr.

-el último en llegar debe llevar las compras- dijo Yahiko mientras los otros dos corrían detrás. Justo por la curva de la esquina aceleraron el paso, y cuando iban doblando Uki tomó la delantera. Cuando miro hacia atrás vio que había tomado distancia de los otros dos, y de pronto sintió un golpe, había chocado con algo, o alguien

-disculpe no fue mi intención- dijo frotando su cabeza en el lugar que se había golpeado. Cuando miro bien, se dio cuenta que se había estrellado contra un hombre joven de apariencia fornida y expresión molesta, acompañado de una banda de jóvenes similares a él.

-cuidado por donde caminas- el hombre la examinó con la mirada, con aparentes intenciones de golpearla, cuando pareció cambiar de idea- ¿andas sola? ¿Acaso te habrás perdido?

Asustada y mirando disimuladamente si su hermano y Yahiko venían, respondió rápidamente- no señor, mi casa esta solo a dos cuadras iba de regreso- pretendía salir sola de esto, sin involucrar a los otros dos. Sin moverse del lugar intento mantener la calma y responder todo lo que ellos quisieran para que se aburrieran y se fueran. Pero el hombre comenzaba a ponerse insistente

-¿No te gustaría salir con los niños grandes?

-muchas gracias, pero debo llegar ahora a mi casa, quizás otro día-

-vamos, no seas difícil- la tomo por el brazo intentando levantarla del suelo, mientras sus amigos se reían tontamente. Pero uno del grupo lo interrumpió

-ya basta, no seas patético. Es una niña, que puede tener de divertido-

El hombre la quedo mirando dubitativo un tiempo, y refunfuñando la dejo caer lentamente – tienes razón, no vale la pena- pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para irse, notó el sonido de una espada de madera cayendo al suelo. Rápidamente Uki intento esconderla, pero fue demasiado tarde

-así que no eres una niña buena, estas desobedeciendo las reglas – una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, se acercó a ella y la tomó fuertemente por el cabello- muéstrame que sabes hacer con esa espada, oh gran samurái- y todo el grupo soltó una carcajada burlesca. Uki intentó soltarse sin resultados, hasta que logró alcanzar la espada de madera y golpear al tipo en sus manos para que la soltara. Lo logro, pero eso solo hizo enfurecerlo más, y ayudado por otros dos golpearon a Uki, quien por más que intentó luchar, había roto su espada. Cerró sus ojos pensando que moriría…

-¡Uki!- la voz de su hermano pequeño la trajo de vuelta. Cuando abrió los ojos, Outa y Yahiko se encontraban frente a ella, mientras los tres tipos yacían inconscientes en el suelo y apuntaban con su espada a los otros siete. Cuatro de ellos se abalanzaron sobre Outa, y Uki preocupada hizo su mayor esfuerzo por levantarse, pero Yahiko la detuvo entre sus brazos, negando con la cabeza

-él puede hacerlo, no te preocupes. Yo lo protegeré. A ti y a el-

Sin dejar de preocuparse, observó como los dos chicos batían uno a uno a los hombres al suelo, hasta que los que quedaban en pie recobraron sus fuerzas para correr. A Uki la invadió un extraño sentimiento de alivio y decepción a la vez. Alivio ellos llegaron, y decepción sobre ella misma.

-es mi culpa- los dos chicos la miraron sin comprenden sus palabras- debí haber gritado por ayuda, pero creí que podría con ellos yo sola-

-hermana, puedes confiar mas en mi- dijo Outa con una sonrisa de consuelo, mientras ella asintió aguantando las lagrimas

-Para ganar no basta solo tener fuerza de voluntad, o fuerza física- Yahiko extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse- debes tener ambos al mismo tiempo, así como también debes tener a alguien a quien proteger y por quien ser protegido-

Con esas palabras Uki comenzó a comprender los sentimiento de su hermano, y se prometió a si misma confiar más en él y no sobre protegerlo. De pronto, el molestoso y siempre desagradable Yahiko que ella conocía parecía haber desaparecido ante sus ojos, y en vez vio a un chico fuerte y valiente, hasta le pareció un poco más atractivo. Aun sosteniendo su mano ella intento ponerse en pie, pero un intenso dolor en su pierna se lo impidió.

-Estas lastimada. No podemos llegar así, Kaoru se preocupara mucho. Ya sé dónde llevarte. Vamos Outa- La tomo en brazos, y se dirigió hacia el Akabeko.

-Tae-san! - Yahiko llamo en la entrada. Tsubame apareció en seguida.

-Yahiko-kun, que sucede? Están bien?- pregunto mirando a Uki – Tae está ocupada haciendo una capacitación. Permítanme ayudarles, adelante-

Cuando entraron se encontraron con la persona que menos esperaban… - ¿KENSHIN?- dijeron al unísono- que haces acá? Vestido así?

Vestía el mismo traje que Tsubame y un delantal atado a su cintura, A su lado Tae hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia ante todos los desastres que dejaba Kenshin con las bandejas y los clientes.

-Por favor prométanme que no le contaran nada a Kaoru-dono- junto sus manos implorando- ni siquiera digan que me han visto

Tratando de borrar esa imagen bizarra de su cabeza, Yahiko y los demás pasaron a la cocina con Tsubame para curar las heridas de Uki

-Toma, aquí tienes un kimono nuevo, el tuyo se ensució – dijo Tsubame con una dulce sonrisa

\- mi nombre es Uki- dijo ella

-aquí tienes Uki-chan-

"Uki-chan?" pensó ella en su interior, molesta por ser tratada como una niña pequeña por alguien casi de su misma edad. Pero no dijo nada, pues estaba agradecida por haber curado sus heridas. Mientras tanto Yahiko ayudaba a Kenshin a retirar los platos de las mesas y llevarlos a la cocina

-gracias Yahiko, no sé cómo lo haces eres mucho mejor que yo. Gracias por ayudarme- dijo Kenshin resignado

-sí, debe ser la experiencia- respondió el naturalmente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sonaba algo sospechoso- No es que haga esto muy a menudo! Ni que venga muy seguido a este lugar. Solo… se hacerlo. Además, no lo estoy haciendo por ti solamente- sutilmente dirigió su mirada hacia donde Tsubame trataba las heridas de Uki. Tsubame no escucho la conversación, pero Uki inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que Yahiko sentía por Tsubame.

-ya estoy, bien muchas gracias- dijo Uki, y se levantó lentamente.

Yahiko notó su movimiento y rápidamente corrió a ayudarla para caminar- cuidado, no debes esforzarte tanto- dijo preocupado

-puedo caminar sola- ella respondió cortante y frunciendo el seño

Yahiko sin entender por qué se habría enojado, prefirió ni siquiera preguntar, y Tsubame los acompaño a la puerta para despedirse.

-Kenshin, no vienes con nosotros? Ya es tarde- pregunto Yahiko

-no se preocupen, vayan ustedes. Yo iré más tarde… muy tarde…cuando estén todos durmiendo-

-cuando Kaoru este durmiendo para que no te sermonee querrás decir-

Kenshin solo se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente, y Tsubame los despidió en la entrada. Los chicos le agradecieron una vez más.

-nos vemos mañana- dijo Yahiko. Y Tsubame entusiasmada y sonrojada asintió con la cabeza.

Los chicos volvieron caminando en silencio a la casa, pues Uki se rehusaba a dirigirle la palabra a Yahiko, mientras él pensaba: "bueno, mañana se le pasará". Al llegar a la casa, para su sorpresa Kaoru estaba esperando en la puerta de brazos cruzados, y de pronto los niños recordaron que no alcanzaron a comprar la carne. Yahiko fue el más rápido en reaccionar.

-hola Kaoru! Ohh que sueño tengo estoy agotado, me iré directo a la cama- y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el cuarto de visitas

-yo también!-

-y yo!- los otros dos lo siguieron

-no tan rápido- Kaoru aún seguía en su ropa de entrenamiento, y con su espada de madera detuvo el paso rápido de los niños- donde esta Kenshin

Yahiko se apresuró a decir- no tengo idea, no lo hemos visto. Buenas noches!- y se encerró en el cuarto

Kaoru se volvió a cruzar de brazos, enfadada por haber entrenado todo el día y no haber podido cenar. Sintió como rugía su estómago, posando sobre él sus manos como para apaciguar el hambre- Kenshin- llamo al aire tristemente. Entonces desde lejos observó que Uki cojeaba. Espero a que entrara, y luego llamo a su cuarto.

-puedo pasar?- al no escuchar respuesta, pensó que estarían durmiendo. Cuando se iba yendo, Uki salió- estas bien? Que le ocurre a tu pierna?

Uki sintió que debía contarle toda la historia…

-ya veo. Fuiste muy valiente-

-o muy tonta-

-o ambas- las dos rieron

-Uki-chan, no extrañas un poco tu casa?- Kaoru pensó que ya era tiempo de que volvieran con su padre, después de todo, era solo una niña, que había tenido que pasar por mucho. Ella la miró e intentó aguantar sus lágrimas, pero llevaba muchos días lejos de su padre. Abrazo a Kaoru y lloró un buen rato, cuando se calmó, Kaoru la consoló

-Acabo de nombrarte mi alumna número dos, y Outa será el número tres- la niña la miro- Su padre los necesita, vayan y ensénenle lo fuerte que se han hecho. Practiquen todos los días, y en unos meses más vuelven por la segunda parte de su entrenamiento. Para mejorar requiere tiempo, y no es necesario que practiquen aquí. Pueden volver cuando quieran- Uki volvió a derramar una lagrima, pero esta vez de felicidad. Se despidieron, y ambas se fueron a dormir.

A eso de las tres de la madrugada, Kenshin volvió a la casa a hurtadillas. Justo cuando atrasaba el patio sintió nuevamente una presencia extraña, perturbadora. Puso sus manos sobre su espada, esperando unos segundos a ver si algo pasaba, pero la presencia desapareció rápidamente. Entro silenciosamente a la casa, y se dirigió al cuarto de Kaoru. Deslizo lentamente la puerta, y pudo ver que estaba acostada. Dudando un poco, entro lentamente al cuarto y se acercó a ella, solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Se sentó a su lado, y sintió un gran alivio cuando vio que dormía profunda y tranquilamente. Iba a levantarse para ir a dormir, pero quiso observarla así unos instantes más. Se acomodó en un rincón del cuarto, y dijo para sí mismo "solo por si acaso'. Y cerró sus ojos.

…

Al día siguiente, Kenshin se levantó temprano, como de costumbre, e hizo el desayuno. Luego de que todos estuvieron satisfechos, Uki y Outa arreglaron sus cosas para despedirse.

-muchas gracias por todo- dijeron ambos reverenciando

-muéstrenle a su padre todo lo que aprendieron- dijo Kaoru-

-ustedes pueden, vuelvan pronto- dijo Kenshin con una dulce sonrisa

Yahiko guardaba silencio buscando las palabras indicadas. Había pasado más de un mes entrenando día a día con ellos, y ya se había acostumbrado a compartir con chicos de su edad. Estaba un poco enojado porque se iban, pero por otro lado sabía que era lo correcto. Finalmente se despidió, intentando parecer indiferente

-se nota que son hermanos de Sano- ambos lo miraron- por lo duros de cabeza que son- Kenshin y Kaoru rieron- y porque se puede contar con ustedes.

Uki y Outa se miraron y luego se acercaron a Yahiko, y lo abrazaron. Se despidieron, y justo antes de irse, Uki volteo y beso tiernamente a Yahiko en su mejilla, y luego se fue. Tanto Yahiko como los demás quedaron estupefactos. Kaoru y Kenshin sonreían, mientras Yahiko se tornaba rojo de pies a cabeza, como un tomate.

-¡tienes una admiradora!- Kenshin sonreía aplaudiendo

-Yahiko! Que harás con Tsubame-chan?- preguntaba Kaoru pensativa

-¡POR QUE HIZO ESOOOOO!- Yahiko gritó a los cuatro vientos


End file.
